


October 14th: Non-Bed Surface

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, Non bed sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, truck stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 14th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 14th: Non-Bed Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

He nearly rips the door off the seedy truckstop diner bathroom; pushing you against the sink. He’s unsure if it was the rusty backdrop of autumn leaves against your complexion, the way you licked a stray drizzle of syrup from your finger, or the probing eyes of the truckers at the bar. Regardless, he knew he needed you. 

It’s awkward and rough against the cool porcelain but quickly you’re a panting mess filled with his creamy claim. He imagines it dripping out of you, staining your clothes, while you walk hand in hand past the truckers back to the car.

  
  



End file.
